


Sweet Undercover

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird mission leaves them undercover, sweet and in a weird and wonderful world. Will they get out? Or will the sweet life they have be all that they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud of smoke and the unusual request. 

They had acted on the barest of information received and that is why they found themselves in a building that had been surrounded by fire. The building within a few a minutes become a raging inferno destroying everything in its wake. They felt like they were cooking but they couldn't find a way to get out as a coloured smoke had inhibited their sight, Phil had his suit jacket over his mouth looking around to ensure that all the others were okay. Smoke filled the air but it was not the usual black colour more a purple and blue as though something was mixing in the air giving it a perfume aroma. 

He started to cough and begun to feel light headed as his lungs filled with the unknown smokey substance. He saw Bobbi collapse and was caught by Lance but that left him open to inhaling the fumes. It didn't burn like he thought that it would but made his chest constrict and be tight. With him already having the heart issues he couldn't afford to put any more stress on it than there was already. 

They had been chasing an inhuman by the name of Physis, this was a greek term that roughly translated into the word ‘nature’. Along the chase they had found this was not their normal inhuman, these were the ones who manipulated the fire, air, darkness etc but this was a young woman who was connected with mother nature. She could have anything from the ground to the flowers do her bidding, from high on the roof tops to standing on the ground, always ensuring that she was safe. Phil didn't think that she posed such a threat, well that is what the intel had given but they hadnt anticipated the level of threat that she would feel from them. She was a young girl that was troubled and had no guidance with the emotional upheaval that came with trying to find her way in the world. It was just a case of getting close but Lance had been too trigger happy and frightening her into the “fight or flight” response and the girl had chosen to flee leaving them burning in the building with the dust. 

Phil had been searching blindly in the dark trying his best not to inhale anything for fear of what it would do but he was more interested in ensuring the others safety. He felt blindly along the walls and found extinguishers and first aid kits. Using what he could find he built make shift masks for the others but left himself blind and open to inhaling the fumes. 

“You need to breathe too…” 

He could hear the muffled voice of Lance telling him that he needed to use it as well, he had offered the make shift mask to him but he had refused to take it. He shoved Lance’s hand away and backed up against the wall but it was becoming too much. He was fading into the realm of unconsciousness and fast, he didn't know if they would come and save them but he had to at least give them a fighting chance so he shoved them nearer to the door and furthest away from the fire. 

Whilst Phil had slid into darkness and hit the floor like a sack of wet concrete, the roof had been taken off the building and the bus was waiting with a furious looking Melinda May in the cockpit. She knew, she bloody knew that this was a bad idea and that it was going to end in disaster but would he listen her, no, would he ever and when he came round she was going to tear him a new one. 

She descended and watched as the rotor blades whipped the smoke into a frenzy, clearing the air as she searched for the bodies of her friends below. She saw the smoke dissipate, revealing Bobbi and Lance waving in the air getting her attention in a heartbeat. She knew that there had been three of them and the fear rose in her throat, she was desperately searching for him and flipped the infra read sensor. Lance and Bobbi ran over to the other side of the room and dragged the unconscious Phil into the centre of the room waiting for May to drop the bus and allow them to climb in. 

A few hours later a groggy and blackened Phil Coulson began to stir and open his eyes, it felt like his head was going to explode and his chest was on fire. His head was spinning and his stomach was doing more somersaults than a British gymnast. Squinting he attempted to open his eyes and see where he was. He opened them slowly but part of him wished that he hadn’t. The blazing anger filled eyes of Melinda May were staring straight back at him and she was clearly not impressed with the antics that he had pulled. 

“You're a bloody idiot!!! Do you have a death wish or what!!!”  
May hadn't even given him time to utter a single world before she laced into him with all the fear and love clouding in anger. Yeah he knew that she had told him it was a bad idea but he thought it would be simple but it turns out that yet again she was right. He knew that she was worried and this was her way of showing it to him but he wasn't testing it because she would most likely hit him. 

“Can you not be so loud Melinda … I can hear you!!!” 

She looked at him like she was going to kill him, 

“Oh I am sorry. Taking half the team after an inhuman we know nothing about, ending up in a burning building, inhaling dust we know nothing about, falling unconscious or nearly dying but FUCKING NNNNOOOOO nothing to shout about !!!” 

She was positively electric, surrounded by static and he watched as the molecules around her danced as her anger increased. He had never been able to do this not even after his brush with death but for some reason he could see the tiny pixels in the air and for some unknown reason all he thought was, 

“She is fucking beautiful …” 

“I want gummy bears…” His gruff voice said. 

Her head shot up and she looked at him like he was fucking insane. 

“I beg your pardon…” She looked puzzled and concerned. 

“I want gummy be….” 

He never got to finish the sentence again as the fog descended, his head dropped back and he lost consciousness again.


	2. Gummy bears, wonder and an interesting mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are attempting to find out what is causing Coulsons hallucinations but she is she the only one that is affected? Will Jemma and Fitz find out in time?

May looked at him like he had lost the plot.

“Gummy Bears… Why the hell does he want gummy bears???”

She was trying to think where this had come from when she heard a sharp inhalation, her eyes snapped up and watched as he shifted to get comfortable. The sheets slowly moved down his body starting to reveal his salt and pepper chest hair lightly smothering his chest. She had no idea what came over her but suddenly she was all hot and bothered, her heart starting beating fast, she felt warm and her breathing came out in shallow gasps as she willed the sheet to go lower. She didn't usually feel like this but then she had never wanted to be a sheet so much in all her life.

“Well it seems that some form of pollen…”

May snapped back to action as she heard Jemma’s voice pierce the air and break the silence. She waltzed through the doors oblivious to what she had been interrupting with May.

“Beg your pardon Jemma….”

Jemma look up and gave May an inspection, this was unusual and unlike May to use language so formal but for now she had Coulson to deal with and let it slide.

“In the last mission that you were on, when the factory blew up… something in the form of pollen was dispersed into the air, what type of pollen it is I am yet to find out. This has been attacking his system and causing him to float in and out of consciousness … We have to find out what it is because I do not know yet if there are any side effects…”

May had yet again wandered off into her own little world, she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was becoming all hot bothered just being near him. She had not heard a word that Jemma had said but thankfully she had not noticed and walked out of the room muttering to herself. She went to walk away but felt something grab her wrist. She looked down and found Coulson’s eyes had opened and were staring straight at her. Her pulse sped up and she could see the heat radiating in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to crawl on the bed with him but she knew that it was a bad idea.

Before she had chance to debate the idea she was pulled down and felt warm moist lips on hers. A gasp left her mouth but that was quickly smothered when the lean tongue of one Phil Coulson entered her mouth to dance with hers. She couldn't stop it not even if she tried, a low moan was pulled from her throat and echoed across the room. When he finally released her, he could see that a rosy hue had engulfed her face and had made its way down here neck. He was very curious to find out just how far down that this went as he could see it dancing delicately on her skin.

“Well…errrmmm that was ….” 

Phil looked down and suddenly became the shy schoolboy once more. At work May knew that he was confident, protective even stubborn sometimes but take that suit away and in the arms of a woman he became something close to a nerdy choirboy who would flirt but would never ask a woman. He didn't feel that he was good looking but possibly even dorky and was never the first choice when it came to being picked but here he was staking a claim on Melinda May and for the life of him he could not say why.

They just stood there and stared at each not knowing how to diffuse what was an awkward situation,

“May !!! May!!! His vitals have …..” 

Jemma never got a chance to finish because she could see that May already knew, she knew that Coulson was awake but also something had happened whilst she was not in the room and they were doing their best to hide it. ‘Now what have we here???” Jemma was smirking as she could see the rose tinted look on May but decided to avoid it for now.

“Well Sir, I see that you're awake… how are you feeling?”

“Right now I am feeling so hot, clammy and light head but I am laid down so it doesn't matter I would just like a drink.”

Jemma passed him a glass of water and begun to explain about the pollen and what she had found out. She told them about how she had found the flower, that she knew where this pollen had come from but that they needed to contain it. If it got out that this pollen was in existence then it would cause panic, confusion and even coercion. It would allow people to be manipulated and their loves used against them if they were ever to find out who it was.

“Well I need to get my suit on, don't I?”

At first May wanted him to get up as her thoughts went back to the same sheet that was covering Phil’s body. She hadn't undressed him and wondered just what he had on under there, she licked her lips at the thought but then the creaking of the bed snapping her back to the present. Phil went to get up but found a hand was gripping his shoulder and a firm voice rattled in his ear,

“You're not going anywhere Phil… Where the hell did you get that crazy ass notion.” May looked at him, pure disbelief written across her face.

“Since you and I were the ones that were infected then it would make sense for us to go again together, wouldn’t it? It might not have the same effect if it is someone that has not come into contact with pollen?”

May knew that he was right but she didn't want to say it out loud, for she felt all a flutter whenever she was near him and she was beginning to lose control of herself. She knew that if they went on this mission together then they would have to be in close confinement and she didn't know how she would deal with this. She stood for a few minutes with eyes on her as they waited for an answer to his question.

“If Jemma can keep your stats down and you don't keep going light headed then I will put together the stats for a mission and we can find out why the hell you are intent on gummy bears.”

Phil looked up and smirked, he had been told of what he had been muttering when he had been delusional. He got up off the bed and stood on his feet, little unsteady but on his feet nonetheless and walked towards the door.

“Come on May, I have a suit to put on…” and with that he walked out the door across the hall, no one even knowing what the hell they were getting into but they were going to find out, sexy or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alex for my prompt and @mandylou67 for being my beta and my guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alex for my prompt and to @mandylou67 for being my beta and guide. <3 <3 <3


End file.
